


Nothing but Silence

by coolnool



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Whump, and the secret endings, spoilers for seven’s route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolnool/pseuds/coolnool
Summary: Basically, a call goes wrong.Very wrong.(also spoilers for Seven’s route and the secret endings if you don’t know already)





	Nothing but Silence

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

 

"Oh, hey, Seven! Why'd you call me?" Yoosung asked cheerfully as he picked up his phone.

Seven noticed the college student was in a better mood then usual- he wasn't sure why, but that was good. "Haha, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over! I've finally been off from work, it felt like being locked in~" Seven felt his cheeks grow hot as he spoke, but tried to ignore it as he waited for Yoosung's reply.

"Oh sure! I'd love to!" Yoosung already sounded excited to go, and Seven enjoyed the thought of spending time with what most called his "best friend". But Seven felt something different when he talked to Yoosung. He didn't want to ignore the feeling, but he definitely didn't feel like confronting it either. Before Seven could reply, he heard it.

Knocking from his front door.

"Uh, just a sec. Someone's at the door. I'll be right back." Seven stopped pacing around his sofa and placed his phone on the coffee table. Before he got a chance to head for the door, he heard Yoosung's response from the phone.

"That's fine! I'll wait right here, haha!" Seven smiled, but glanced back at the front door and sighed. The knocking continued, getting louder as Seven delayed opening it.

"Did Vanderwood forget his dictionary again...?" the redhead murmured under his breath. That was odd, considering Seven didn't recall Vanderwood calling beforehand about their arrival either. "Maybe its just some emergency this time.. haha..." Seven knew if that was the case, Yoosung wouldn't be able to come over. His heart sunk a bit but Seven hoped for the best. Without a second doubt, he walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Eh? Who are you?" Seven's breathing quickened meeting eyes with someone he didn't know, but his tone was steady and calm. He backed away almost immediately as the two glanced at each other. Something inside him told him that the person looked familiar, but Seven couldn't place where.

"Who I am!? Stop lying, Saeyoung," the man snapped, spit coming up from his mouth as he spoke angrily. His hair was a bright white, except for the ends which was colored a light pink. His mint green eyes glared at Seven angrily, though the redhead remained confused.

"H...How do you know my...?" Seven stopped speaking, realizing how familiar the white-haired man's voice was to him. Looking at him again, Seven also realized they were the same height too. "N... No way...” Saeran? Seven was too afraid to say it out loud.

But Saeran looked nothing like the twin brother Seven once knew. Seven couldn't imagine what happened. How did he end up like... this? As Seven eyed Saeran curiously, he noticed Saeran's eyes softened for what seemed like a millisecond, but quickly narrowed back again as he spoke. "Don't talk to me like that...! Like you don't know what you did!" he stated furiously.

"What I did? I-I..." Seven looked up and down at his twin, his other half.

"Stop acting like you're so damn innocent. You're just like that lying bastard. Oh, but you're not blind yet. Hmm..." Saeran cocked his head to the side, like his was studying Seven. "Perhaps I can change that...” He grinned and started to laugh. It sounded nothing like the kind laughs Seven remembered when the two were younger. No, this was a lot worse.

"But I thought... Rika...” Seven trailed off. He couldn't believe it. He had no one. Even his own brother turned against him. And the members of the RFA... they were all temporary to him. Maybe even Yoosung was temporary too. No, damn it, he couldn’t think like this! He was one of most important members for a reason, right?

"You don't deserve to say her name. I realized the truth." Saeran said the words with no doubt, no hesitation. "I'll never repay you."

"Did they do this to you...?" Seven asked, quickly getting mad at himself after saying that. Not like he would even respond.

But Saeran did respond, but not with words. He pulled out a gun and continued to walk towards Seven, raising it higher every step he took. The redhead backed away, and started to laugh. "Hahaha... you're not serious, right?" Seven forced a smile at his twin, but his eyes were wide with fear. As he continued to step away from what seemed like certain death, his eyes gazed over his phone, like a constant reminder.

A reminder of why this mess was his fault.

He could clearly picture Yoosung in his head, happily playing LOLOL, his phone beside his gaming console, waiting for Seven to say something. Probably believing Seven was doing his work, or talking to Vanderwood, or maybe on another call.

Definitely not this.

But Yoosung would soon realize Seven was just like V, in a way. Saeran had told the truth earlier. Seven had told too many lies, he had too many secrets, and he was surprised that Yoosung didn't detest him as much as he did V.

He abandoned his brother for the RFA. That’s what Saeran was trying to say. And he was right. There really was no one out there for him. Yoosung would never forgive him for this, the RFA was really all temporary to him, even his baptismal name, Luciel, seemed like a fake. The one person he had considered "real" in this fake world... was his brother. But even he had lost him too.

Saeran saw Seven's eyes glance over at his cell phone. "Haha, what are you gonna do? Call your fake 'friends' for help? None of them can help you now." He picked up the phone gently, seeing Yoosung's call still on, his grinning profile picture picture shining into Saeran's face. "Who the hell is this?” he joked.

"Give that back," Seven said, his eyes narrowed behind his striped glasses.

"Haha, he'll be fine. I'll send him... I'll send all the RFA members to somewhere better then here. I'll send them to paradise," Saeran laughed as he inched ever so closer to his brother, gun gripped tightly in his hand. "But you, however..."

Seven didn't respond, knowing something he might say could provoke Saeran. "Don't you remember our promise?" He tried to smile, but they both knew it was forced.

"Promise? You betrayed me!" Saeran yelled.

So that wasn’t a good choice of words. But he had to get out of this situation. He needed to get back to someone who deeply cared about him. Like Yoosung.

"You don't need to end it l-like this...!" Seven stammered. Anything, anything to stop this, he had to say anything. "We can live in peace... have fun, like we did when we were little."

"Live peacefully? Have fun? You abandoned me for your fake party! All of this... the RFA is all fake. When you're dead, I will lead them to eternal paradise. I will lead them to an eternal party." Saeran raised the gun and aimed it as Seven's eyes widened.

But right before the bang, there was a moment of silence. Pure, utter silence. Where the two men were quiet. Their actions spoke for them instead. Right before Seven closed his bright golden eyes to brace for impact, he saw it.

Saeran’s hand was shaking.

He didn’t want to do this.

"N-No... think of what you're d-!" Seven's words were cut off when Saeran shot the gun at point blank range into Seven's stomach without a second word. Seven collapsed on the ground, his back laying against the wall. His expression froze in that same shocked look, not understanding it. Saeran was his brother... he would never do that. His hand was shaking, right? Saeran definitely didn’t choose to do that on his own, but then who forced him? V? But would V really do that? There was definitely something odd about it, but there’s nothing Seven could do. It was too late by that point.

"You... abandoned me..." He shot him again. "... left me with that good-for-nothing horrible mother... And you expect me to forgive you or something?!" Seven fell to the floor.

"W-Who...?” Seven choked out, his mouth struggling to form the words he wanted to say. He had so much to ask. Who forced Saeran? Why? But way too little time to ask. He fought to keep his eyes open, but the excruciating pain was too much. Even through he forced his eyes open, Seven's vision started to go white and he started to feel dizzy. He’s experienced that feeling too many times to know that it wasn’t a good thing. His gaze rolled upward where he caught sight of his phone yet again. Seven wanted to reach out to it, but it was too far away, Saeran was blocking it, and he could barely even make out the screen properly. But it didn’t hurt to try. He reached out, but it was too much. Did he care about Yoosung that much? Either way, he’ll find out.

And that’s when Seven gave up.

His vision darkened and Seven did nothing to stop it.

 

***

 

"Just a sec," Yoosung muttered as he paused LOLOL. "Seven hasn't come back on the phone yet. Hmm, maybe something important?" the college student muttered. Yoosung couldn't help but worry for his friend. He picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Hey, Seven? Are you still there?"

"Oh, hello, haha." Yoosung's body froze upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. It couldn't be anyone else though, he didn't recall Seven mentioning anyone else living with him, and Yoosung knew he was technically single. But then again, Seven hides a lot of stuff. Yoosung didn't know what to believe. He recalled Seven having a maid.. but he wasn’t quite sure. Maids aren’t supposed to sound creepy like that though, at least in Yoosung’s logic.

No, that sounded stupid. Why would the maid call him? Seven was just joking around.

"S... Seven, stop messing around," Yoosung laughed nervously as he spoke.

When there was no reply, Yoosung moved the phone away from his cheek and stared at it. Seven... no whoever that was, had hung up on him. "Seven...?" Yoosung knew he tended to overreact, but he couldn't help it. He tried to think of possible situations. Maybe Seven's phone ran out of battery. Maybe he had an emergency for work. Yoosung didn't have the patience to wait and find out. He was going to discover the truth for himself.

He quickly opened the messenger and typed a message about what happened. Jumin and Jaehee were online at the time.

 **Yoosung** : Guys, Seven's missing! I'm gonna go check up on him!

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Missing..? What do you mean?

 **Yoosung** : I was on a call and this weird guy took the phone or something from him!!

 **Jumin** **Han** : I think you're overreacting, Yoosung. He probably just has to do something. Maybe he was messing around with you.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Knowing him... anything can happen.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Yes, but with Luciel, you never really know.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : You can still check up on him if you'd like. I'm sure he would appreciate it.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Really? I would find it quite bothering.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Imagine how annoying it could be to barge in if someone's trying to work.

 **Yoosung** : But Seven was originally trying to invite me over, so why shouldn't I go??

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : That’s a good point.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I agree with Yoosung. If Seven wanted him over, then he should come.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Well, I don't have an opinion on the matter. Seven and I are very different people.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : True. Mr. Han, you're going to your meeting tomorrow, right?

 **Jumin** **Han** : Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I?

 **Yoosung** : Guys! Stop getting off topic! I'm really worried about Seven, okay?

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : I'm sure he's fine, Yoosung.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Yes, no need to overreact.

 **Yoosung** : Ugh, you guys are no fun at all. Why do you two need to be like that all the time!?

 **Yoosung** : Both of you are like the exact same. You only care about your work and that’s it.

 **Yoosung** : Whatever... I'm gonna go see Seven

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Sorry if you took my words the wrong way, Yoosung. I was only trying to help you.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Anyway, I need to go finish a project.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Hm, alright. I'll leave as well.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Goodbye, you two.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : See you.

 **Yoosung** : Bye...

 

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-

-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-

-Yoosung has left the chatroom-

 

"Well that wasn't as much help as I'd have liked," Yoosung huffed as he stood up from his chair. Hesitating for a brief second, he turned off his computer. LOLOL wasn't important right now. Seven was. After leaving outside into the chilly fall air, Yoosung started up the car and headed for Seven's place. He clicked the call button for Seven's number at least 10 times on the way, despite knowing how dangerous calling and driving could be. Yoosung didn’t drive very often as he’s usually in his dorm, and there’s a convenience storein walking distance from his house. Still, none of that stopped him. Yoosung was determined for Seven to respond.

However, he didn’t.

"Sorry I can't reach you right now! Haha, I'm just kind of busy. I'll get back to your call later, I promise!"

The automated message that played for a missed call kept on replaying Yoosung's head. Finally he arrived at Seven's. The first thing the blond noticed was that the front door was open. "No way..." he muttered, hoping for the best. "Seven would never do that." Scared but determined, Yoosung got out of his car. He shoved his phone in his pants picked as he inched towards the front door.

The lights were on, which Yoosung took to be a good sign. But as he headed closer and closer, one color he saw made Yoosung turn back.

Red.

It was there, no doubt. On the floor. No... not now, why was he assuming the worst? What else could be red? Yoosung thought for a minute before going in Seven's hair..? 

He continued to assure himself with those lies, walking closer and closer to the wide open door. As he walked inside, he was met with an unimaginable scene. Blood was everywhere. There were two holes in Seven’s chest that were undoubtedly from a gun. The sight made Yoosung vomit in his mouth as he turned away. How? “No..."

Why didn't he check earlier? This... Seven's not actually... "Seven! Stop messing around!" Yoosung shouted. He placed his hands on Seven's shoulders as if to shake him, but quickly retaliated as soon as he made contact with the redhead. Seven was cold. Too cold. That's when Yoosung realized the truth. This wasn't V's fault like with Rika. And he couldn't blame Seven either. It was Yoosung's own fault.

 

He was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is very angsty, but thank you for reading! this was originally for Whumptober last year but i imported it here so yeah. 
> 
> poor yoosung tho ;-;


End file.
